


Crash

by sapphire__waves



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves
Summary: Sherlock takes John on an all-inclusive trip to Rome but it’s too good to be true when there’s an emergency on the flight there.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: sunkisseddaffodils

Sherlock and John’s flight was a couple of hours in when the latter was already fed up. He turned to Sherlock as he was getting up for the fifth time:

‘Sherlock, you can’t need the toilet again! You went five minutes ago. Sit down.’

Grudgingly, the detective sat down and murmured to John.

‘I don’t actually need the toilet, I’m surveying the plane, ’

John sighed.

‘Mate, there’s nothing going on to deduct. Please just behave yourself.’

A couple of weeks previously, Sherlock came to him asking him what he thought about Rome and offered him an all-inclusive two-week trip to Italy. Of course, he couldn’t resist. He really needed a rest from all the crime-solving. Sherlock confessed carefully to John:

‘Well, not exactly’

Sherlock handed him a note asking him to hand it to the man in the row of seats just before the toilets. John tried to decline but Sherlock was practically pushing him out of his seat:

‘What do you mean not exactly?’

Sherlock brushed his question to the side

‘No time to explain just do what I asked’.

John trudged all the way along to the man near the toilets and handed the note to the man Sherlock specified. The man was dressed completely in black with a baseball cap covering his face. John coughed, telling the man:

‘Sorry, this is for you’

As he was leaving, John could see the man’s eyes widening. What exactly did Sherlock write on that note? When John returned to his seat, he told Sherlock:

‘You should have seen that guy’s face when he read that note, ’

Sherlock smirked widely.

‘Great! That means the plan’s about to go into action,’

Sherlock leapt over John and was about to go running down the aisle when John yanked on his coat, pulling him back into his seat. John demanded:

‘What have you done?’

‘Sorry for the short notice, but there’s a murderer on this plane and I just handed him a note saying I know his plan’

John smiled was wiped right off his face. He dragged his flatmate closer, whispering angrily:

‘You just told a murderer we know what he’s doing on a plane that we can’t escape from?!’

‘Yeah, basically’, Sherlock shrugged.

John frantically yelled at him:

‘Why do you always do this?’

John should have known by now never to trust Sherlock when it came to downtime.

Sherlock was already sprinting down towards the cockpit, and he called out to John.

‘It’s more fun this way’

Quickly, John ran after him to see the hooded man holding the pilots and Sherlock at gunpoint in the cockpit.

‘You lot are not gonna stop me.’

He pointed the gun towards the chief pilot, ordering him:

‘You are gonna take the plane off autopilot and send us crashing into the ocean’.

The pilot was so frightened he was just about to do what he asked when Sherlock stepped in front of the controls and declared:

‘Oh no, he’s not,’

Suddenly, the man shot the pilot in the chest and was about to do the same to Sherlock when the former shouted:

‘John! Quick!’

John rushed over to the man, restraining him and tying him up with the rope Sherlock had just thrown to him. He kicked the gun away from him and swiftly informed Sherlock:

‘Who’s gonna fly the plane now that the chief pilot is dead?’

He responded matter-of-factly.

‘I am going to with the co-pilot. I learnt how to over the past couple of weeks. Pretty easy, honestly’

Sighing, John was sat next to the gunman keeping an eye on the and replied wearied:

‘Of course, you bloody did,’

Sherlock commanded the co-pilot to inform the authorities that there was an emergency and that they were returning to London. Then he notified the passenger’s over the intercom that there was a technical difficulty and that they were making their way back to Heathrow.

When the plane had landed, the was gunman arrested and all the passengers were escorted to safety, John asked Sherlock:

‘So why was he trying to take the plane down?’

‘He was trying to kill his wife.’

‘Well, of course, that makes all the sense in the world’, John responded sarcastically.

Sherlock chuckled slightly.

‘His wife had recently filed for divorce. He was so furious he wanted to kill her. But she was leaving the country for work and wouldn’t be back for a while. This was his only chance.’

‘Okay that makes sense, but why on earth can’t you let me in on the plan beforehand?’

Sherlock smiled, giving John puppy eyes:

‘I didn’t think you would have wanted to get on a plane with a killer, ’

John softly laughed:

‘Well, you’re totally right about that’

John hugged Sherlock tightly:

‘I’m just glad you’re alright’.


End file.
